Ghost
by Dreamer for lyf
Summary: Even ghosts can die... It started with a scary accident...I spent years hiding away from it... But now, my past is beginning to catch up... R
1. Chapter 1

**W/C: **This is a fic that just came to me in Biology. Just read it, OK?

**Disclaimer: **Who do I look like – Butch? I don't own Danny Phantom, its as simple as that :)

Ghost

Thirteen years from freshman year, it won't matter what you looked like, what clothes you wore and if you were popular or not. It won't matter what parties you went to and what dances you attended. There won't be any award if you ranked high in social status or any kind of emblem for something such as deceiving as looks. All that will matter is what you learned, how you used that information, and how you are remembered by your peers.

Its a strange thing, looking back on your past in such ways. It seemed so important back then, but all of it really was only a hindrance in ones attention span. Of course, I really wasn't into looks or anything like that in high school. I was concentrated on being an individual, because it being different seemed reasonable at that moment in time. Too bad it took up just as much attention to be different than to be normal. Maybe, if we just all concentrated on grades, we could have gotten through those years easily.

But we didn't... because something more dramatic then being losers or being different from the rest of the crowd challenged our group of three. Something that was just as scary as fear itself. Something demonic as evil and something sad as death. Actually, it was death itself that jumped in front of us, and it was death that sent me and Tucker into a pit of sorriness.

It was in freshman year that a fellow student was captured by deaths clutches. He wasn't the most popular guy in the world, and he wasn't the greatest student either, but his passing had the town in confused tears and worried anxiety. Danny Fenton, my best friend and possibly more, had dyed in a deadly accident. And its the accident its self that still haunts me and many others to this day.

You see, Danny had a big secret. He was a halfa; a hybrid which was part ghost and part human. He could change from mortal to ghost whenever he pleased, but these powers came with responsibility. The accident that caused him to become a hybrid resulted in opening the portal to the 'Ghost Zone', leaving the human world defenseless against the creatures on the other side.

Danny saw it as his job to stop the paranormal beings that were intruding his home town and began fighting them. His procedure was quite simple. He used one of his father's inventions, the Fenton Thermos, to catch the ghosts and then he would release them back to where they belonged. Along with the help of his two best friends, Tucker and I, we kept the town safe from the clutches of a random ghost bended on town or even world conquest.

Well, one night everything changed. Danny was battling and he seemed to be winning, but he got a little too cocky and fell prey to one of the ghosts blasts. We later found out that the blast that hit him paralyzes you for a short period of time. So, Danny was then defenseless.

The ghost fired another shot at him. Except this one's damage wouldn't be temporary. It was poisoned ectoplasm, and it was planned to end his life.

And it did.

We did all we could. We got him to the hospital, we tried easing the pain but nothing turned for the better. We had a discussion with the doctors. It was a weird one, being we had to tell them that he wasn't fully ghost. That was one of the most painful moments in my life because I knew that wasn't going to stay true for long. He was going to become a full ghost, and I knew it.

And it didn't stay true for long. He died over night, leaving all of us behind. He was no longer a citizen of Amity Park, he was now a resident of the Ghost Zone, and he didn't have any planned vacations to visit us soon.

There were many questions to be asked and Tucker and I had to answer them. It was all over the news, how Danny was a halfa and how he became one. Jack and Maddie were so depressed. They felt horrible for hunting their own son. Everybody felt something that night; everybody felt something that they had never experienced before. For some it was fear, for some it was guilt, and for many it was sadness.

Everything changed after Danny's passing. The school turned into a different world. People transformed into different beings and kids actually thought twice before picking on some one. Nothing felt like it was right anymore and I didn't know what to feel or think.

I started to go crazy. Depression sat at my door all night and angst howled at the moon next to my bed. I was so miserable. I locked myself away from the world and stayed in my room all day. I felt so guilty and it was guilt that bought me down so far. I blamed the whole mess on me and I started telling myself that I was the true murderer, the real culprit in this whole nightmare.

I was soon forced to go to therapy and thats where I met Mr. Foals, the man who helped me so much. He guided me through the rest of freshman and sophomore year. It wasn't until I was a Junior that I got over what was happening. Many tell me I changed... I couldn't agree more.

I still looked upon that mess in my dreams every night. Danny's yell of agony when he was hit and his words echoed in my mind like a broken tape player every evening. Mr. Foals words helped, but nothing could settle my guilt.

I had convinced myself that if I forgot about the whole thing and moved on, it would mean that I was a horrible person and friend. I told myself that if I didn't feel bad for him still, that I would be abandoning Danny's side, and just throw everything he did for me in his face. It scared me, these thoughts. So, the voices and fear never left my side until I was a Senior.

It was graduation night that I confronted the situation head on. Tucker had gone to spend the rest of time until the ceremony with his girlfriend, Valarie. Yes, you heard me. Tucker had a girlfriend and it was indeed, Valarie.

Valarie had changed a lot since the accident, too. She had gone into shock and the same state I was in. Except she had something to truly be guilty about. She had tried to kill Danny many times, making her feel extremely inhumane and horrible. She also went into therapy and was smiling again by Sophomore year. She started dating Tucker that year too, and I heard that he was planning on engaging to her that night. He did eventually, but I'm off topic.

Well, I sat and faced reality that night. I rolled with guilt and messed with the facts. It hurt me to recall so much pain, but it helped. Soon, it was time for me to graduate and I walked into the school.

As I sat in my chair and listened to our principle's speech I continued to wrestle with many memories and thought. I looked all around me, tears building up in my eyes. I knew Danny should have been there, he should have been walking up that small stage and taking his diploma too. But he wasn't... And it hurt for me to realize the truth.

I sucked in my breathe and we were asked to stand. Our names started to be called and my tears continued to try and escape my glassy eyes. I held them in, fighting my emotions as well as I could. Then, I was called up to the stage. I walked slowly, each step seeming to become slower and slower.

I stared around me, looking at the people of Casper High and how everyone inside it had changed. Everybody was left in such a strange state after that one kid's death, and it totally flipped everybody's perspective on a special Danny Fenton around. I can't begin to tell you how much my life changed those four years of my live.

My feet came in contact with the old, brown steps and I reached the stage, my body shaking with a strange excitement. I walked up to Mr. Lancer, and took the diploma with a shaky hand. Cheers and claps around me littered the air and Tucker's load whistles echoed threw out the gym. I then heard something that I will never forget.

It was a faint voice in the distance, shouting and yelling my name with much enthusiasm and happiness. I blinked and listened more carefully. I shook Mr. Lancers hand and turned to look all around me. The voice sounded so far away, so distant that I could hardly hear. But I heard it, and a light bulb clicked on inside my head the third time it cheered.

"Danny?" I silently asked as I exited the stage. I walked back to my seat and looked all around me. The voice had stopped and now cheers for different students were rumbling the air inside the gym. I smiled to myself and quietly whispered.

"Thanks for the support, Danny..." I don't know how I knew but he was there, watching over Tucker and I and the rest of Casper High. Instead of tears of sorrow and woe, tears of glee and happiness fell from my violet eyes. "Thanks..."

We all graduated that night and started the next half of our lives. But before me and Tucker headed out to college we helped tear down the Ghost Portal. We knew that we couldn't risk putting people in danger because of what could get through it. It was for the towns own good, and I respected that.

I went to college and started to train to be a psychiatrist. I wanted to help people like Mr. Foals had done for me. I wanted to free people from their mind's own traps and tell them that everything was going to be fine. I wanted to because I know how it feels to be in such conditions, and I never want to see someone in that state ever again.

I went through college with confidence and graduated, able to dive into my career of choice. I was still free from the depression that had enveloped me so long ago and severally proud of that lone fact.

Now, three years after I graduated from Amity University, I sit in my office, silently waiting for my next client. His name is Andy Hatcher, and he is going through much stress. One of his best friends has moved away and his grandpa had died three months ago. His parents have explained to me that he is very miserable and he was very close to his grandfather. They say he can't sleep at night, and is beginning to slip in school.

I smile warmly as I hear an opening door. A young boy, about fourteen walks in. He has raven black hair and strangely familiar blue eyes. A look of woe and sadness is glued to his drooped features and he walks over to me. He looks at me with those eyes, eyes that I have seen somewhere before.

It then hit me like a silver dagger, he was a splitting image of Danny. His hair was even styled in the same way that my old teenage friend wore his.

I continue to smile and gently tell him "Take a seat" He obeys and looks at the floor, his eyes evading my violet ones. I sit up straight and ask "So, Andy... Where do you go to school?"

He looks up and glumly replies "Casper High." I nod, and sit back in my lavender chair. "Do you like school?"

He again looks up at me and nods his head, before quietly saying "Sometimes..." I nod again and lace my fingers together. "So, what do you like to do?"

He switches his glance from his shoes to me and again answers in the same sad manner "I like to play video games and..." he stops talking and I grow curios.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing..." he replies simply before looking to the left.

I bite my lip and look at him quizzically. "Just tell me. I won't tell anyone"

He turns to look at me and sighs. "Fine. Promise you won't tell anyone"

I smile and hold up my hand "I won't tell a soul"

He gives me a small smile and then it fades into his fair skin. "OK, I like to write poems"

"And whats so wrong about that?" I ask him. He gives me a sheepish look that reminds me so much of Danny that I swear it was him.

"Guys aren't supposed to write poems" I raise an eyebrow.

"Thats not true, Andy. Many men have wrote poetry throughout history. There is nothing wrong with writing poems. In fact, I find it very good that you have found such a productive hobby. Why do you like writing?"

He sighs and turns away from my gaze "I helps me feel better"

"Why?"

"Because... I don't know. It lets me write down my emotions and stuff." I nod, and put on a serious face. "What are your poems usually based around?" He freezes and I looks up at me. I see resistance behind his sky blue orbs and I tell him "You don't have to be afraid to tell me. I won't judge you"

He licks his dry lips and looks at his shoes. "Are they about friends, family, school?... Death?" at the sound of the last one he looks up at me and his eyes spark a feeling of regret. I can tell he is wishing he hadn't gotten into this conversation, but this can be very important in helping him.

"Is it? You can tell me. Don't be afraid, Andy" he continues to stare down at his shoes. He doesn't answer and I continue on. "In these poems, are you talking about some one else dying, or your self?"

I see him wince and then silently squeaks "myself" I sigh and lean forward.

"Why do you write about death, do you want to die?"

No response. I sigh again and get up from my chair. I look at my walls and then look at the young teenager in front of my desk. I take a picture off my wall and walk up next to him.

"Hey, who does this boy look like?" I hand him the frame and he takes it, looking at the picture safely tucked inside the silver box. His eyes widen and he looks at it for a couple of seconds. He looks at me and says slowly "Me..."

I nod and sit on the arm rest of the large chair he is sitting in. "He was a great kid... His name was Danny Fenton, and he died at your age" He looks up at me and asks me "how?"

I sigh before responding "In a accident... Not a car accident but a different kind. Andy, if you dyed on purpose, you would be hurting many people you love. Do you want to bring all that pain to those people?" He gulps and turns away.

"No..." I hear him silently respond. I question him again "Andy, why would you want to die? What do you not like about life that makes it so horrible?"

His eyes close and he replies "I don't know" I stand up and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I think thats all for today... I will see you on Wednesday, Andy. Stay safe" He nods and gets up. He walks to the door and exits my office, his hands in his pockets. When I hear the door click closed, I sigh again and think hard.

The poor kid. I have treated at least three kids like him. It pains me to see them in such miserable states. They need to see that life is valuable, and they should treasure every moment they get. Because, who knows when death will spring out at you.

The ring of my phone awakens me from my thoughts and I pick up the receiver. "Hello. This is Sam Manson, how may I help you?"

"Sam, is that really you? This is Jazz" my eyes widen with shock and I feel a large smile take over my lips.

"Jazz? Wow, how long has it been? How's it going?" me and Jazz had grown close throughout high school. We both went for the same career and both of us have been successful in them. I hear her laugh on the other end before she replies "Not that much has really happened. Except, I got a call from my parents today"

"Really, what was it about?"

"They are selling the house, and wanted to know if we all wanted to see it one last time" My mouth drops in shock and I say "You mean they are Actually selling it? Wow... Sure, I will look at it one last time"

"OK, you have to come by sometime tomorrow. Sorry to leave ya, but I need to go into a meeting. See ya, Sam"

"Bye, Jazz..." I hang up and sit in silence. I was gonna see the house I had avoided for so long. I was going to confront what I have been evading for almost fourteen years. I was going to face my past... I'm done cowering. One last look can't hurt.

**W/C: **OK, don't hate me for killing Danny! I'm just as sad as you are and currently slapping my self across the face a million times because of it. But, you will find the next chapter to be very shocking and possibly sad. I will give you a hint. Look at the title and figure it out. This might be a two shot, maybe it will become a fic. I'm not sure. Well, REVIEW

_And please go easy on flames! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost – Part Two**

It was the calmness of the whole situation that spooked my skin, causing goose-flesh to emerge and cry out as I made my way down the quite hall. I stopped at a door, a special door that was the entrance to a different world.

At least that was what it was like to me. A different dimension filled with fear and guilt. A place filled with monstrous beings who love to taunt me and scream in my ears; scream painful memories and fill me with angst. This dimension also held so much forgotten facts, so many things that seemed so everyday thirteen years back. It was this world I needed to enter, and this world I needed to stomp through with a confident spring to my step and a sane mood.

I stared at the wooden door, recognizing several stickers and pictures that clung to its smooth exterior and stopped. I turned from the door to the abandoned hallway and took one last look at it. I gazed at the pictures that lined the walls, broadcasting the Fenton family and all their glory. An eerie chill then rang up and down my spine, making the small hairs on my neck stand up as if they were trying to avoid the twisted feeling.

I switched my gaze from the hall to the door again and placed a warm hand on the knob. It was cold and numb, like ice frozen ice on tree bark. Thirteen years back, it seemed so normal and warm – warm from the frequent touch of a person using it to get inside the room that laid on the other side of this very wall. With a sharp, quick breath, I turned the handle in a fast motion. I could tell no one had trespassed the space I was about to enter for a while, for when I turned the old knob it made a deep clang before inching open slowly.

Dust sprung out at me like hungry locusts as the air held captive in the room poured out into the halls. Some dust particles found their way to my damp throat and clung to the moist surface of my insides. This led me to cough, trying to get them out as well as my body could. I finally stopped and stood in doorway, gazing at what used to be Danny's room.

A thick blanket of fallen dust covered everything like a fresh blanket of snow, hiding what was beneath them the best they could. The blinds on the window blocked out the only source of light, which resulted in a mess of darkness.

I went to turn on the light switch but noticed a large, hairy spider resting upon it, studying me with its many eyes and cleaning its legs like a relaxed ally cat. I shrieked and stepped back quickly, frightened by the arachnids presence.

As soon as my nerves calmed I turned back to look at what was around me, trying to make out what was in front of my shaky torso. The bed was stripped down to the old mattress and a naked pillow rested at the far end of the bed; both of them quietly awaiting a new user to come and put them to duty. The ancient bed frame had lost its lust and now seemed a faded brown color. The dresser to my far left was covered with numerous amounts of photos, each one showing a different scene from Danny's past.

With a brave step, I proceeded forward over to where the dresser sat, disturbing the flying dust particles and dandruff as I walked by their location in the air. Among the photos were decorative knickknacks, slowly catching more dust along with the rest of the room as the seconds ticked on.

I noticed a lamp and checked for any sort of insects or bugs before turning on the light.

The small beams provided by the bulb swiftly cut threw the layers of dust, making room for light to shine. Instead of bright and cheery rays of bright yellow, the lamp seemed to glow in a spooky fashion in the darkness, the sea of dark and unknown around it. I looked at the photos scattered about the surface and felt my heart start to beat oddly slow.

Pictures of our small gang of three took up a majority of the pictures, along with family members and old photos that are always kept for memories. I felt my eyes start to burn from the annoying particles in the air and felt a hand come to my mouth when I found a picture with fresh finger prints on it.

Thats a strange thing, being this room looks like it hasn't been touched for ages. I picked up the photo with a nervous hand and examined the finger prints better. They are definitely fresh and certainty finger prints. I then heard something that sounded like light footsteps and goosebumps once again sprang out from the surface of my skin. I placed the photo down and placed a comforting hand on my chest. I was over reacting... Its my mind trying to scare me. There is a simple explanation for everything, I just hadn't found the answer to this yet.

I looked at other pictures upon the desk and pointed out the most famous of them all to my brain. It was a simple picture, showing Danny, Tucker and I. My heart took a violent drop as I looked at Danny's features.

He looked so happy in this photo, his lips over powered by a happy smile and his baby blue eyes sparkling with life and glee. Tucker was next to him with a similar expression, but seemed to be laughing. The same red beanie cap rested on his head, covering his short black hair and a small portion of his large forehead. Thick glasses sat in front of his eyes and his old PDA was in his hands. I was the last of the three, a smirk on my purple lips and my jet black hair reflecting some of the light. It was in the old style I wore it back in high school, a small chunk of the raven black strands laced together and resting on the top of my head. Now, I wear it straight down so it looks more business-like and appealing but let me tell you... I do miss that pony tail.

These pictures bit at my heart like rats after fallen food as I gazed at them. Everything was so simple back then. Well, as simple as it gets for a ghost boy and his companions but you get the point. He was there, and we were all close as friends get. Not any force on earth could break us apart.

At least, thats what I thought...

I sighed and ended up inhaling more dust, causing me to enter a short coughing fit. I then heard a small thump and turned around in a flash, looking around me in a worried manner. Nothing seemed to be there but I couldn't really tell.

I started to breathe heavily and my heart went from its slow pace to a scared, anxious beat, thumping in my chest like a large bass drum. I stepped back which caused my body to hit the dresser, making a few unsteady items fall and stir up a lot of dust.

I scolded myself for being so jumpy and turned back around, every now and then looking behind me to be safe. '_But you are safe... What would be here that could hurt you?' _

I looked at a few other pictures and noticed the same fresh finger prints on them. I gulped and looked behind me again, trying not to loose my grip of reality. I was going to remain sane – I am going to remain sane – I will –

And then I felt it. It was like a small winter breeze, the kind that slip through the hidden holes in your jacket and make the hairs on your skin stand up straight. The kind that really aren't that cold, but still shocking because you were so warm and then the cold just smacked against your cozy skin. I shivered and then noticed the lamp dim a little. By now, my mind and heart were competing in a fierce race, each seeing which could run faster. My mind was winning, telling me so many things that I didn't even want to ponder.

_"Sam?" _that voice... I felt my eyes widen and my hands shake with a new found fear. No, it can't be! I swung around and saw something that I will never forget.

He was standing right there, a mixed expression on his ghostly face. His hair was snow white, his eyes that radioactive green and the same jumpsuit was covering his skin. I was too appalled to react, too stunned to scream or run.

He cocked his head to the left like a confused kitten and closed his eyes. He opened them back up and looked at me again. "_Sam, is that you?"_

**W/C:** that has been one of the shortest chapters I have wrote in a while. I'm evil so I left it right there. Thank you to my two wonderful reviewers. You guys are the best and TOTALLY deserve your own personal cookie jar. Well, I need to finish my HW. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost: Part Three

Not even the sharp drop of my descending heart could make me respond as I stood by that dresser, not able to believe what I was witnessing before my very eyes. This isn't happening...

He closed those eyes, eyes that had stared at me in the past with a friendly feel to them. He would always give a certain look, a special glance that calmed me to my last nerve. But those eyes had been two colors, now all they are is one bright, radioactive green color, not a single speck of baby blue left.

Silence... It flooded in like a flash flood, covering everything in its way with a thick sheet of fear and unspoken tension. I couldn't bare to look at the figure standing a few feet away from me, I just couldn't.

"_Sam_?" his voice... Its sounds so lost and miserable, as if he had just been beaten down to a bloody pulp by life itself. In fact, he has been. And I could have stopped it, I could have prevented him from perishing at _14._

"NO!" I screamed, a salty taste of guilt leaking from my salivary glands. "No!" I repeated, crashing down to the dusty floor with a loud thud and slamming my fists down.

"You can't be here! Your gone, your gone and never coming back!" I began to sob uncontrollably, and placed my throbbing head in my quivering hands. "You can't come back! You can't be here!" The dust sprang up from the ground and started to attack me like swarming bees, stinging at my flesh and making me scream in agony. I was surprised when a scream did escape my lips, and I felt myself start to fall apart, each limb giving loose and each muscle growing weak.

"_Sam, Sam._.." I looked up and noticed he was close, close to my body. His hand was reaching out towards me, his ghostly figures extending out to calm the storm raging in me. My violet orbs widened to the size of a owls large eyes and I yelped, scooting back into nothing but the hard surface of the dresser.

"No!" I screeched, staring at his hand with a promising frightened look. His hand seemed to fall lifeless like the rest of him as the word escaped from my lips, and he lowered his head. He looked at me again and I turned away, not able to deal with _those _eyes.

I could feel him studying me as I sobbed next to his dresser, each tear brining back so many memories that I never ever wanted to fathom again. And here they were, coming back in the form of emotional drops and sinking into the smooth surface of my skin, once again filling me with the unsettled guilt, the overwhelming hate that I cursed upon myself so long ago.

My body shook with wild sobs, each roaring and enjoying the way I winced as they made me feel tired and helpless, exposed to all my deepest fears and emotions dripping out of me like a leaking sink.

Then, I felt someones hand come to my shoulder, a warm hand. I jerked away and fell to the floor, beginning to scream.

"Sam! SAM!" I looked up and found Jazz kneeling next to me, a honest ,worried expression glued to her mature features.

"Sam, whats going on? Whats wrong?" she asked me, using the voice she used to talk to her patients, psychotic beings who fear of nothing but the mental blocks and memories lurking in their mind. Then it hit me... I had just described myself. Was I crazy? Was I mentally disturbed? I was... _I was._

I didn't answer, a wall of embarrassments and remaining fear blocked me from doing so. She helped me up and led me out of the room, the room _he _was in. But where is he? Where did he go to?

"Sam, what happened in there?" I bit my lip so hard that blood started to leak down and fill my taste buds with a metallic flavor. I couldn't answer, it would make me sound like a even bigger loony. I just shivered from the cold of the room, and we walked down the stairs.

As we walked down, I turned back to look at the room and saw the same thing that had caused me to react so horribly. He was standing in the doorway, giving me a sympathetic look as I walked down the aging steps.

I didn't dare to respond, and only watched as he whispered softly "I'm so sorry, Sam... I didn't mean to..." Didn't mean to what? What is he talking about? With that, I saw him disappear as if he were nothing but thin air, a dissolving breeze scraping against the side of a mountain. Jazz noticed me looking and turned to look at the bedroom, wondering what I was looking at.

When she saw nothing she switched her gaze back to me. "Sam, what are you looking at?" I swallowed hard before responding "My past..."

W/C: What is this – the super short chapter fic? Ah well, theres chapter three. Don't worry, she won't be like this every encounter she has with Danny. She only responded like that this time because she was overwhelmed with memories and it was very shocking to see him. In fact, she will begin to enjoy his visits. Just a peek into what is yet to come in this fiction. Yes, there will be more chapters. I'm beginning to enjoy writing this fiction so... yeah. Thanks for all the kind reviews. They inspired me. And sorry it took so long, I have been busy with school work and all that other "fun" crap. See ya guys next chapter

-DFL


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghost: Part Four**

I could feel my brain pumping in my skull, producing several thoughts and questions as I stood in the cool rain near a department store. I let the chilling drops tap against my skin and watched them cling on to the surface of my arms, watching in false interest as each one did the same thing. They would hang on for a few seconds and then let go, falling to their death on the ground. But, the sun would shine and they would come back to life in time, returning to their home in the clouds that are presently stained with a glum gray.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips and I tugged my black jacket tighter around my body, trying to drown out the sneaky cold that lurked in the smallest of places. I can't take this. This whole thing just doesn't make any logical sense. He's gone and **shouldn't **be able to come back. We destroyed the Fenton Portal after his passing, knowing that if it were to remain there, a ghost would find a way into our world and we would be defenseless (being our hero was now gone). But if the Portal is gone, how did he get back to our world?

I watched the cars go pass me, some of their drivers giving me strange glances as they sped by my soaking torso. I didn't blame them for being disturbed or curious, for I felt wet and probably looked soaked. I really didn't care, I was too lost in thought and confusion tocare. Besides, even though it was quite nippy, the rain was soothing my jumpy nerves. Each drip of wet seeming to wash away some of the remaining strange emotion left over from my... accident.

I can't get those bright eyes out of my mind... The way they looked at me, the way he observed me after I refused his helping hand. Those glowing orbs sparked a hint of hurt and now the guilt bought on by the eerie situation is suffocating me, smothering me with a blanket of sorrow.

I don't know why I was so terrified now that I have time to think about it. I guess it was just because it was all so overwhelming, too shocking to see the face of the one who left us so long ago. But I still can't get that one feature out of my head. Those eyes have been burned into my memory, along with ever curve and twist of his body.

Surprisingly, he looked much older than fourteen, the age I would have expected him to be. In fact, he looked 27 like me. I thought ghosts don't age, but maybe its their choice. I guess he wanted to, because he definitely didn't look fourteen.

His hair was slightly longer and his figure was more muscular than his scrawny teenager form. His facial features looked far more mature and he had grown in size. But one thing that hasn't changed (and probably never will) are those orbs of lime green; those serious, aware eyes that could be blazing angry in one second and caring and compassionate the next. I just can't shake off the look he gaze me when I backed away, can't get rid of it no matter how hard I tried.

And let me tell you, I've tired hard.

After we left the house, Jazz had tried talking to me to understand my behavior. I refused to respond with the truth. Instead, I assured I was fine and perfectly healthy. "I just had a little scare, thats all" I told her. She still refuses to believe me. She always was like that. She was like an animal sensing danger when it came to snooping out lies. She could read anyone like a book, and thats why she made such a nifty psychiatrist.

But I still can't help but wonder if I imagined the whole ordeal. What if it was just a picture created by my mind, a figure of my imagination brewed up by all the memories and fear that lived in the moment? Was it really possible for him to be here? I can't tell you, because I, myself, don't even know the answer.

And I know a lot of things.

The more I ponder about it, the less sense it makes. There is no way he could have gotten here, no real road that could have lead to our dimension. It was just my brain, a mental image born to bring all that guilt and unsettled anger back. It had to be... Theres no other way.

A cab then pulled up and rolled down it's drenched windows, showing me the face of a middle aged man with snow white platinum hair. "Need a ride?" the man asked, a warm grin plastered on his friendly features. I responded by trotting over hurriedly, suddenly wanting to get away from the bitter drops of precipitation. I opened the door and slipped my soaking wet body inside the small car, letting the warmth fill my veins with a snuggly feeling of comfort.

As I watched the landscape blaze past the windows as we drove through Amity, I finally made up my mind.

He's not back. He never will be coming back.

How wrong I was...

**GP4-GP4-GP4-GP4-GP4-GP4**

I studied the teen in front of my desk, watching him fiddle his thumbs and look at the tan carpet, finding interest in its blunt appearance. "Dillon, you have to move on. I know you loved your sister deeply, and you still do, but you have to understand the concept that shes not here anymore. She's moved on, and she will still be with you in your heart". The teen switched his gaze from the boring carpet and up to me, angry eyes replacing his saddened ones that he had previously worn on his freckled face.

"You don't understand how hard it is! How can you sit there and just babble on? Making your self sound like your so damn wise!" He suddenly yelled, throwing his body off the chair and to the floor, staring me down with piercing green eyes. But this didn't faze me as I calmly sat at my desk, looking at him with a settled glance.

"Sit down, Dillon" I said with a hint of demand in my voice, and he obeyed. Once his rump hit the furniture and his muscles un-tensed, he buried his face into his hands and started to silently cry. I was used to these mood swings by now, since he had had three of them in this last session.

Dillon Foreman is a troubled fellow, who lost his twin sister in a plane crash two weeks ago. From what I have been told, he and his sibling were extremely close like most twins, and did everything together. Jackie, (his twin) was a tomboy and was currently dating Dillon's best friend, Mikey Findley. Dillon's parents are extremely worried, and I don't blame them. Judging by the way Dillon can't control himself, hes extremely emotional and could be possibly dangerous at the moment.

"I just... can't believe... she's, shes..." I heard him start to mumble over muffled sobs, his hands smashing whatever air that was there before between his palms and mouth. I could almost taste the salty taste of the tears as he cried. I sighed and stood up.

I walked over to the chair and placed a hand on his shaking back, almost feeling the hurt and anger leak out of his muscular upper torso as he sobbed uncontrollably, unexposed to whatever confidence he had left. I sighed again before whispered softly "Its alright Dillon, just give it time... Shhh, just give it time". His tears slowed and he sniffed loudly, sucking in all the disgusting residue back inside his damp nostrils.

He turned his neck to look at me and looked at me with puffed up emerald eyes. "How can I? How can I give it time if she's not here to spend it with me? You can't possibly know the pain I'm going through right now" Wow, pretty deep. A felt my heart soften, a depressing thought filling up the capacity of one of my thought pockets. He and his sibling were so close, thats rare when it comes to family these days. I just patted his back and looked out the window that overlooked the landscape (which was currently being drenched from the storm going on) outside the glass.

"I know more than you think, Dillon. A lot more... You should learn more about someone before you go about saying they don't know the impact of the death of a loved one" I slowly said, walking back to my desk, waiting for a reply.

"You mean, you lost some one, too?" I heard him say after a moment of silence. I merely nodded, and turned to face him.

"Dillon, believe me. You have to move on. It will tear you apart if don't. Do you think Jackie would want you to be like this?" he stiffened up and leaned forward. "No" he choked out and once again began looking at the carpet that colored the floor of my average sized office.

"You have to be strong. Be strong for every body, including yourself" he looked up and nodded. I placed my hands on my desk with a small thud and eyed him with a serious expression.

"That will be all for today, Dillon. I will see you again on Monday" The juvenile got up and walked to the door. He placed his hand on the knob and then looked back at me.

"Hey, Miss Manson" I looked up and gave him a questioning look, clearly asking what he needed or wanted.

"Who did you loose?" I bit my lip and ran a hand through my ebony hair.

"A great friend. He was a really good person" he nodded and opened the door, knowing that he awoke a monster of thought and should leave me be. He walked through the doorway and the door closed, fully transporting him into the hallway. I sat down with a tired huff and placed my head in my hands. I began to shake my head, trying to push out the building stress out of it's hiding place in my hair. Sometimes, this job can really take a lot out of you.

I took my throbbing head out of my warm palms and looked at a picture of Danny. I picked it up and brushed a thumb against its smooth exterior, sucking in all the cold of the glass as if it were soup.

The sound of ground shaking thunder stopped me from falling into thought's fatal pit and lightening flashed, its bright body of blazing heat and light soaring against the dark storm clouds, clearly standing out and filling the dark area around it with blinding light. The lights blinked then went out completely, leaving me in the dark.

I grumbled and slowly said to myself "Darn electricity."

W/C: Theres chapter four (or part four, whatever I called it). There will be some Danny in the next chapter so... Never fear, SUPER Danny is here:cough: I will give someone a cookie if they can figure out how Danny got here. Its fairly obvious if you give it some thought, just think: _Portal... _It should come to you in some time :)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS! DON'T FORGET TO DO IT AGAIN FOLKS :stupid caps lock:


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost: Part Five

There are lots of things in life we wish we could redo or say, times that we all dread with a passion. Most of these times are caused by hidden emotions that were currently cowering behind massive mental blocks, feelings silently waiting to be released but a force field of embarrassment or fear kept them from doing so. Its these times that make you want to rewind time, take a step back so you can say or do what was being avoided by the barriers in your mind.

How it burns to curse so much pain on yourself for making such a simple error; how it stings to take note of it and feel sorry for something that no antidote of hope or time could heal. The scars left by these cruel memories are left on your heart, left behind so you can wince in utter disgust every time they are bought up. Its these kind of moments that all you can do is sit and wait, listen for them to dissolve into the past like the other dictating memories that took captive of your brain. How I want this newfound anger to leave me be, to abandon me in this sea of guilt that I have created so mindlessly. Why is life so vile and hard sometimes?

I sit on my couch, my knees curled up next to my chest and my lower lip trembling with much emotion. There are many things I have called upon in my head, several concepts that I have repeated over and over. He's back, theres no denying it now...

_Flashback_

The gentle tap of rain against the glossy glass was putting my sleepy mind to sleep, ushering it into slumber even though it was no where near time for rest. The brushes slapped against the building were extending their branches out towards my window, as if they were begging to get out of the cold drops and feel the comfort of my heated office.

I payed no mind to the foliage as I sat alone in the dark, not bothering to get a flashlight to give me any source of light. I was enjoying the darks presence strangely. It respected my privacy, asked no hindering questions and complained of nothing except how foul the light is. At that moment, I agreed with it. The light could be so pushy and never tells lies. Everything is always visible and exposed, no secrets can be hidden away from the raw truth. Sometimes, its good to not be able to see, not be able to bask in the real facts. Some things are just meant to be kept away, and in the light no such things ever occur.

The seconds ticked on slowly, each reaching in me and seeing which thought they awoke as their invisible fingers brushed against one of my memories intangible surfaces. Each moment bought a new concept to ponder about and each second added more stress and cluttered thought to my minds capacity.

The low growl of thunder awoke me from what ever sleep I was falling in and lightening once again flashed, killing all the dark in my office as it leaked in. As the light poured inside I watched it highlight the photos on my wall and several books that lined my long shelves. It was a split second of light and it was enough for me to grow annoyed. I needed to be alone; be alone in some where other than this office.

I turned my neck and looked out the window behind my large desk. I sighed as I watched the sharp drops of water hit the thick leaves of plants and collide with walls and streets. It was drenching everything in its way, covering it with a wet, clear cover of grief and sorrow. I truly wonder why it rains...

I scooted out of my chair and got up slowly, grabbing my keys and purse as I did so. I was free for the rest of the day, that was a fact. I had no other planned appointments and who would want to come to one in the middle of a storm (especially when there is no power)? I needed to get out of there, I needed to relax and clear my head.

_Back at her house_

I sat on my favorite lavender chair, feeling the warmth that was melting off my mug of hot chocolate along with the blazing heat of the fireplace. Numerous amounts of knick knacks, awards and photos surrounded me, trapping me in a net of old memories and flashbacks. Surprisingly, this did not faze me as I sat alone in my fairly large house, expecting such a habitat to send me deeper in thought. No, it did no such thing as I took another swig of the tasty brown liquid, letting the pleasant taste dance with my taste buds.

'_What a day this has been'_, I thought as I lowered the mug from my lips, knowing that a thin liquid mustache was probably left behind to provide proof that I was, indeed, drinking hot coco. The lazy drift of the cozy fire and warm feeling of the mug was hypnotizing my now carefree body and soul. The whole layout of my open living room was intoxicating me, making me pass out in all its goodness.

Its strange how one can go from one mood to another. Life outside one's living quarters seems so busy and rushed, but when one steps inside their own humble abode, life takes a dramatic step into independence. You feel nothing other than the vibes off your own body, the feel of your own mood and passion. Its a welcoming place, home.

I sighed and let my torso ease up a little more, letting the feeling of pricey plush exterior grab onto me and start singing to my sore muscles, putting them into a pleasant rest. I deserve a break, thats no childish fib. Life has made a cruel turn on my behalf and I need to relax. My boss even said so himself. Before I left I made sure I could go, just to be on the safe side. My boss agreed and even went home himself, wanting to get away from the eerie atmosphere the storm had created.

The storm seemed to have drowned on its way reaching my ears, for I only heard the faint mumbles of thunder and only a small fraction of the noise created by the taps of rain. All I heard was the faint echoes of voices inside my head, talking to me but not expecting me to respond. Have you ever listened to the voices that live in you mind? They sound so excited, so thrilled that you would actually listen to their random babbles. Maybe I'm just crazy, or maybe this hot coco is making me sound psychotic - I'm too relaxed to care...

But, my relaxation did not last that long for that one hindering thought once again entered the stage. That one complex, never ending thought that has been bothering me for many days now. It was two weeks ago that I had supposedly saw that one person from my past, experienced his ghostly presence. Of course it was just all my brain, a mental image born to haunt me, but I just can't the event out of my mind.

What he "said" to me when me Jazz and I left, what did he mean? No, what was my mind trying to say to me, not him. He doesn't exist, he's not really here. Theres no way - _remember, Sam_? The concept is just so annoying, so pushy and it demands an answer. But how could I give it one when I don't even know what its talking about? Ugh, I hate this.

It has been bothering me non-stop, invading my space and taunting my every thought. Why does my mind spend so much thought on something that isn't real?

I growled with frustration and placed my mug of hot coco on the end table next to my chair with a tiny thud. I put my head in my hands, letting all the stress and anger leak out into my palms, which were warm from the temperature of my home. How is it that every time I try to relax, this disturbing concept comes back; each time more puzzling and startling than ever before? Shouldn't the fog that has formed grow thinner each time because I seal more questions? Shouldn't the confusion dissolve just like the rest of emotion that awoke in that moment? I should know why it won't go, I should be aware of why this all won't leave my doorstep. What is my brain trying to sell to me? What is it trying to accomplish?

I raised my head and stared into the fire, catching all its danger and beauty in one glimpse. The way it danced around with the grace of several butterflies enchanted me, how it was so carefree but also so dangerous to touch all at the same time. The mix of orange, red and yellow casted a hazy glow on the rest of the room, boasting of its catchy beauty but also bragging that it can't have it. In all the strangeness of the subject, it reminded me of a former student of Casper High.

Paulina Sanchez, beauty queen and shallow witch of the west. The girl that had every guy wagging their tongue, praying with all their stupid heart that she would wake up and notice they were there. Like that would ever happen.. Boys are so blind when it comes to people like that. They are too stupid to see that a girl like her would rather die then be with them. Ugh, how I hated that girl.

She was so shocked to see that her "love" was actually the nerd Danny Fenton. She couldn't believe it. She went into denial after she found out Danny was 'Inviso-Bill'. She said that Danny Phantom was still out there and that Danny Fenton couldn't possibly be him. Yep, thats Paulina for you. Well, I have no clue whats going on with her now. I stopped paying attention to her ever since the accident. I wonder what she does for a living... Well, anyways

Thunder then roared again, startling me the least. I looked out my window and noticed the storm was getting quite testy, pushing against the glass and growling like an angered hound. I answered its outrage by slowly standing up and closing the thick drapes, covering up the mess it was trying so desperately hard to create.

I trudged back over to my chair like an upset elephant, my feet heavy from building stress and frustration. The thought once again came back and I screamed at it with every single speck of hate I could manage. Why must this still haunt me? Why must this continue to gnaw at my ankles bare flesh? Why must those hard, sharp teeth of confusion and hate sink into my skin time after time? Its all so hindering - so insane but also appalling. Why won't it just leave me be?

Lightening flashed and I saw the remaining faint residue of light try to break through my violet drapes, fighting to get past its heavy layer of cloth. I sighed and stood up once again, grabbing my refreshment as I did so. I'm tired and need sleep, my eyes are filled with laziness bought on by the area around me.

- - - - -

I slipped on my night gown, feeling its silky exterior as it fit around my skin, covering my cleavage and body. I picked up a spare brush from my marble bathroom counter and bought the soft bristles to my midnight strands, combing out knots hat had sneakily formed throughout the day. Keeping the brush in one hand, I opened th cabinets, the cold of the handle chilling my heated hand. I searched for my facial wash and finally found it hiding behind several hair-care products.

I placed the brush down and began to wash my face. The feel of water as it hit my exposed skin was both cool and refreshing, the liquid washing away any left over rude emotion left over from the passing day. Such simple tasks bring such simple pleasures I discovered as the foamy liquid came in contact with my pours.

I finished my nightly tasks by brushing my teeth and then putting everything away, cleaning up the small mess I had created. I walked back into my bedroom and felt the warmth of the friendly atmosphere, the familiar flow of settled energy that circled the space day in and day out. But there was a certain chill to it tonight, a nippy cold that stood out from the rest of the other warm vibes.

I shivered and looked around, pondering on what could possibly cause such a chill to take place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, nothing looked out of place. I put the thought aside and sat on my bed, sighing as I did so.

The cold then came again, this time sharper and more alive, growling in my sensitive ears. It spooked me, this misplaced drift. It reminded me of that event, that certain occurrence. A nervous sweat drop oozed out of my skin, turning cold and numb as it met the air. My hair clung to my face, holding on to whatever warm was left in my flesh. I swiped it away, annoyed and bothered by the strange feeling it caused.

I then stopped myself and scolded my mind with facts. Why am I over reacting? Its nothing peculiar, nothing to get worked up over. But the cold came again, freezing my minds reasonable statements. This caused my aware neck to turn and face the space around me, alerted that something or someone was there.

My wary eyes studied my bedroom, each piece of dark furniture was fine, nothing was out of place or abnormal in any way. In a split second, calmness returned to my panicked blood and the nervous fear faded away. In its place was the friendly truth, warming concepts that were telling me to rest. I couldn't agree more.

In a tired gesture, I slipped under the covers, letting the hearty heat suffocate all the cool vibes out of my bloodstream. The faint hum of rain and low mumbles of thunder echoed in my ears, making me feel all the more exhausted. I sighed a content exhale and snuggled my pillow, fully letting sleep take captive of my groggy muscles and mind.

But before I closed my eyes, I noticed two glowing ovals of green, eerie lime light surrounded by compassionate darkness. I payed no mind, already to tied and exposed to rest to take the site seriously. Its all just my mind trying to once again startle me, its all in my head.

I let sleep overcome me, a confident smirk on my lips. I will no longer suffer from this... If only I knew the truth at the time...

_**Darkness**, It is all around me. No one is around, I'm alone._

_**A sound**, A loud click. Footsteps – some ones coming!_

_**Run**, run away! Footsteps grow faster. Fear, it grows within me_

_**A wall**, it blocks my path. I'm trapped, the footsteps are growing closer_

_**The footsteps stop**, peace overcomes the empty. I turn around and face a person, a man_

_**He is a mere shadow**, a moving image of unknown and darkness_

_**Whispers**, I hear them... Hushed and quiet. Emotional breezes, moaning and weeping_

_**Listen**. I listen close_

"_**Don't run, Sam" **they say "**Don't run"**_

W/C: Ummm, that last part was a dream, for those who didn't catch on. Guess who is talking to her in her sleep? I'll give ya a hint: DANNY! Wow, I was surprised on how many people got it right on how Danny got here. I will tell the answer in the next chapter, OK? But, everybody who tired still gets a cookie! BYE, DUDES

PS: REVIEW! I was so happy I got so many last time :) Thanks everyone


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost Part Six

I awoke with a start, my spooked heart pumping at a unnatural pace and my face damp with cold sweat. Anxious blood coursed through my veins and my eyes were wide with untamed shock. Nervous fear was dripping from my features and unspoken emotion was oozing out of my cold pours, breaking free and meeting the air around my canopy bed. It took me a few seconds to finally relax and I flopped my body back down on the bed, a sob of frustration and depression waiting to shake me silly as my tensed muscles took in the left over warmth found on the white sheets.

Why? Its such a simple question but it always refuses to give me a response, a reasonable answer to at least give me some sort of assistance. It won't even lend me a finger to get out of this mud puddle of confusion I was so rudely pushed in. Its such a startling intellection, rather appalling but also hindering all at the same time. That dream, what did it mean? Why did it occur? Theres that question again, that demonic ponder.

That dream smelt out my fears, followed the scent of my deepest worries like a determined bloodhound. It could sniff out my hatred on the subject and pinpointed my weakness. How clever that intangible, imaginary canine was...

How I just want this to quit, give up in this mental game. Time after time it haunts me, I can't even think straight anymore! I need help... I can't do this alone anymore. But I'm a psychiatrist myself and I can't even figure this out. I would need someone who knows me well, someone who might possibly even know me better than I do myself. But where am I supposed to find someone like that? I don't know anyone -

Wait, I do...

+----------GP6----------+

I sat in a well decorated office, many awards and certificates covered the walls and several knickknacks were on top of the long desk in front of me. The whole look of the room was making my brain mentally claustrophobic, each decoration crawling closer and humming a heinous tune just to annoy my already stressing mind. I just wanted to get of there, burst out of the door and breathe fresh gulps of air, inhale clear oxygen and forget this mess, put it behind me so I could live again. But I can't, I need help. I need to put a stop to this nightmare, this continuous dream of guilt and horrid phenomena. And that's what brought me to this office, to put this state of woe to rest, to end it so I can get on with my life.

I heard the door open and felt the change of atmosphere as Jasmine Fenton walked in, her own confident vibes of intelligence and devoted sparks of knowledge overcoming the empty. I breathed out a nervous exhale and cleared my mind of any unwanted thoughts as she made her way to the desk, her auburn hair trailing behind her as it flirted with the wind. She wore a Teal shirt with a white jacket and jet black pants, a look that describes Jazz's outlook on life. Mostly mature but with a touch of casual to it.

She sat down and looked at me, her turquoise eyes reading me as if I were a book, open text displaying everything she needed to know. "So, Sam... I got your call and it sounded pretty urgent. Whats seems to be the problem?" she questioned after a few seconds getting straight to the point. How awkward this all felt to me; how ironic and strange it was. I for once wasn't the one sitting at the desk and asking the questions. I was the client, the troubled being who needed the aid of professional words.

I swallowed a massive lump in my throat and opened my mouth to speak. I wasn't surprised when no words came out to greet her question. This was all too alien to me, the thick block of embarrassment was still in the way and needed to be pushed aside.

I looked at the floor and then back up, a sudden burst of enthusiasm breaking free within me. I need this, I can't let embarrassment get in the way. This block needs to be moved, I trust Jazz...

"Jazz, something happened to me. Something I can't figure out. Its really been bugging me" I said slowly, my tongue tossing each syllable cautiously and carefully, not wanting anything psychotic sounding to slip.

"What kind of event, Sam? Was it with something, or someone?" Jazz asked, a glisten of some sort of masked fact hidden behind her pupils. Something about that look unlocked a critical concept. Did she know?

"Ummm..." I honestly didn't know how to give her a reasonable answer. The confidence that was previously running through my blood was fading. I was beginning to regret this talk...

"I guess someone" I finally answered, a ring of reluctance tracing my words with a hushed tone. But Jazz caught on, she found the dread in my words. How she can sniff out everything about anything. What a powerful gift to have, especially when you're a psychiatrist. A slight hint of envy passed my mind but then disappeared as she questioned me again.

"So, someone did something to you?"

I slowly nodded my head, my ebony strands moving along with the simple motion. Jazz leaned forward a little, that same shine never leaving her eyes.

"What did this person do, Sam?" she said to me, using a tone one uses to express curious wonder on a certain subject. I couldn't help but lower my head and let the regret once again capture me like a large net.

"Sam?" I looked up and saw her face, her interested and serious features studying me hard like a concentrated hawk watching its prey. Although the glance she gave me wasn't hungry like, it was calm and patient.

I bit my lip and let the words drip out sloppily, my mind deciding that there was nothing to fight against anymore. "I guess you can say they're haunting me, Jazz..." As the words kissed her ears she nodded her head, as if she was taking notes about this in her mind.

"And how are they 'haunting' you exactly?" her voice sounded so distant now to me, my own thoughts drowning out her words. My brain was scolding me for telling that information, screaming at me to get out of there. _Leave, Sam! _They yelled, _Get out of there, stop it!_

I shook my head mentally, my mind was already made up. I needed this, its the only way out of this pestering mess. "Well I guess seeing them was really confusing to me and I can't get it out of my mind. I even had a dream about it last night, thats what sparked my concern"

"OK, how long has this been going on?"

"Two weeks" She nodded again, this time in a more excited fashion, like she had answered some unknown question, put the pieces together to a tough puzzle.

"I have one last question, Sam..." I stared at her, my heart beating inside of me like a sludge hammer. I already knew what her question was...

"Who's 'haunting' you?" I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, the suspense of the moment making them sting. I winced as the word came out of my mouth, regret staining it as it escaped my lips.

"Danny..."

+----------GP6----------+

I can't get that talk out of my head... Every word, every noise every detail. Its all replaying over and over, brainwashing me into a ponderous state. Jazz had said some intelligent things, things I was trying to tell myself before but I never listened.

She told me that this was all a projection of my deepest fears, a guilt trip born to make me feel sorry again. She said I still had unfinished business when it came to that topic and that's what caused me to see Danny.

While I kept on thinking about it was simple. I still needed to rid myself of the guilt and pain. Jazz stated that the only way to do so was to go back to his room or visit his grave. I needed to confront the situation head on, I needed to solve the problem once and for all. She pointed of that I might see him again when I do this and to not be shocked if I do. "Its all in your mind," she told me, "its all your brain..."

So there I was, gathering my things to visit his grave. If the only way to rid the pain is to do this than so be it. I was desperate at that point.

I'm not sure if I was surprised or not to discover Jazz had her suspicions the whole time. She said she wanted me to come to her for help if I needed it. She was always that type of person. She always wanted you to be the one to come to her, in sake for your feelings and outlook on the subject. For her this was mandatory, there was no other was of going about it.

I grabbed my coat and keys from the mudroom and went into the garage. I'm going tonight for I can't eat or sleep. My body won't let me keep anything down, I needed to do what I was about to commit as soon as possible.

I hopped into my car and started it. The load grumbles of the awakening engine filled the garage and bounced off the blunt walls. I opened the garage with the switch in my car and pulled out into the brisk night world, the darkness black as ink.

I turned into the empty streets and drove towards Amity Park's biggest graveyard, a place were heroes and important people are buried. It was only natural that Danny was to be placed there, he after all was a town super hero.

I passed by the trees and other parts of the landscape as I sped by their location, their wonderful designs and appearance not even fazing me. I had seen them all before, it was nothing new to me. All that mattered at that moment in time was to get to that graveyard, to visit his tomb stone.

I finally got to the location and parked my car, locking it as I closed the door. I walked to the large gates and went up to the security guard, a nice man named Paul Howards. "Well, ello there, Miss Manson, lil' late fer a stroll through the grave, d'cha think?" he asked, his old accent showing through his English. I nodded and sighed before responding.

"Yeah, I can't sleep. I need to visit _him_"

"Well, o' course I'll let ye in," he grinned, "Go o'hed..." I smiled a small grin and walked into the grave yard, a new eerie feeling spooking my blood.

It was well decorated, natural vines and trees trimmed to look nice and clean. Not long after the entrance started the graves, one turning into two and so on. There were many of them, they extended on for what seemed like forever. Benches lined the rocky trail as it cut through the small hill, leading down to greet a mess of very important graves. It was this trail I walked upon, slowly humming a tune in my head to settle my nerves.

The moon showed bright in the midnight sky, bringing dim light to my surroundings. It wasn't long before I can across a fountain that was slowly producing water, making a small and soothing sound in the process. I continued on past the fountain and looked past me, seeing my destination.

Now the trail turned into hard cement and words praising all sorts of people were written onto them, stating things he/she did in their lifetime. The path split and I followed the separate direction. Now the words listed and thanked heroes, people who risked their life to do anything for the protection of Amity Park.

I turned my site down onto the sidewalk and said the names quietly to myself, waiting for a special one to appear. I continued walking for another few seconds until I came across the name on the path.

"Danny Fenton/Phantom... Hero and defender of Amity Park. 1991 to 2005" I whispered slowly into the night, my quiet tone making perfect harmony with the steady cricket chirps which echoed of the graves of the cemetery. I sighed and walked off the path to a grave smothered with flowers and a box of notes next to it.

I stopped and stared at it, a building sense of sadness and depression begging to drop from my eyes. I just continued to gaze down at the tomb, my eyes watering slowly as I studied the bigger text carved onto the smooth white stone "A good brother, friend and helper. Supporter and Defender of Amity. We'll miss you" under it was the basic facts of the person, the person who left me so long ago. "Danny Fenton/Phantom. Perished at fourteen, 1991 to 2005". I held my breath as I repeated what I read over and over, the guilt and memories flashing back in front of my glassy eyes.

"It was so long ago, Danny..." I said quietly, a tear escaping my eyes and inching down my cheek. "It was 13 years ago you left us here... You left us all. I can't believe its been so long. Do you know how different it was without you?" I let out a saddened chuckle and shook my head.

"Its real different you know? How you're aren't here to bring a smile to my face... How you aren't here to do the things you do..." I sucked in a breathe and let a sob shake me. "I guess I just can't forget anything, I can't let myself erase any of the grief thats still in my heart" I pointed to my chest as if he were really there, watching me talk to him.

"Do you know how many times I sat and thought what it would be like if you were still here? Do you know how many times I have pondered on what it would be like if you were still around and here with me? If I had a dime for every time I have thought about it I would be rich. Well, richer" a let another saddened laugh escape my lips and smiled weakly.

"I know why I'm seeing you Danny... I know why I saw you in your room. I want you to be here, I want you to -" I coughed and more tears fell, all my locked up emotions escaping and making a shiny trail down my cheek.

"I still feel the guilt from so long ago that I put myself through so you were there. I know you're aren't real... I know that but its just that sometimes I really wish" I closed my eyes and sighed, the salty taste of tears filling my taste buds "sometimes I really wish you still here for real..." Another sob shook my body and I knelt before his grave, feeling the pointed end of grass on my knees. I extended my hand out and touched the hard exterior of his tombstone, sucking in my breath as I felt the cool of it.

I took my hand back and stared at my palms. I looked at them as if I had something strange in my hands, a unique item that one doesn't see everyday. I switched my gaze back to his grave my my lip shook with sadness.

"Danny... I'm so sorry for not moving on. I see now I have been so foolish. I know I have to move on but its – its so hard when you're not here to help me..."

"But, Sam... I am here" I turned around and my eyes widened as I looked at Danny Fenton, skin and all, staring at me with a compassionate expression.

+----------GP6----------+

W/C: Who's evil? I'm evil! Why am I evil? Because I left ya all hanging again. Well, I totally cried when I wrote this chapter, it totally teared me apart but its supposed to do that so... yeah

Well, some may be confused so I will unclog your confusion.

1) In chapter four, it was two weeks after she saw Danny. Not right after she saw him. Some got that but some didn't catch on so I thought I'd point that out.

2) Yes, Danny really is here but nobody thinks that.

3) Andy has nothing to do with Danny. I got an email asking me if he plays any other roll in this fiction. I'm not sure if he will or not.

4) I have no clue on how long this fiction will be

5) All of this is a flashback. The flashback started in chapter five.

Well, I hope that helped some of you guys. I now have a job that I need EVERYONE to do.

I need you to all vote on what plot twist you want. I have all the choices below. Vote for ONE!

Choice A – Danny really isn't dead ( I have a idea on how to fit around that... )

Choice B – Jazz ends up seeing Danny also

Choice C – Tucker and Val take part in this story

Choice D – Andy plays a roll in this fiction.

Well, PLEASE VOTE! PLEASE! Thanks for all the reviews. I would love to respond to them all, but we have the new rule so we can't... So sorry. Well, this is me, signing off. See ya next chapter

-DFL


	7. Chapter 7

Ghost Part Seven

My heart seemed to freeze as I turned around, my eyes wide as saucers. In a split second, fantasy and reality clashed together, heated in a battle of hopes and facts. I just gawked and shook my head, giving reality the advantage in this war that would result with the truth.

"No..." I said slowly, my tongue dreading the simple word. I didn't like the truth but I must live by it. He's not really there and I know that... He cocked his head and looked at me strangely, his bright green eyes glistening with confusion.

"Sam..." I turned away, my heart depressed and my mind tired. I just couldn't take it.

"No, Danny..." I finally spoke, my tears now falling like raindrops in a harsh storm down my cheek "No, you're not here... Stop doing this"

"But, Sam" My body shook with a sob and all my emotions began to spill out of me, leak out of my eyes and greet the dark night with open arms.

"You aren't Danny! Danny is gone and never coming back! Don't you see that? Why can't you just let me be?" my expression was now hurt and aggravated looking, my mind boiling at the fact that this all wouldn't quit torturing me.

"Sa-"

"Don't say my name! Go, leave! You aren't real" I bit my trembling lower lip and closed my eyes, a hushing breeze of sorrow ushering the anger out of my bloodstream. "Danny's gone... you're just my imagination – nothing more than an illusion. Just go, please... I don't want to suffer anymore" a loud sob escaped my lips and I closed my eyes "Just go please." I whispered slowly, opening my eyes to find him giving me a saddened look.

"Sam, listen to me" I shook my head again and covered my ears, as if I were a little child refusing to listen. "Sam..." I switched my gaze back to the floor and kept it there, my stubborn mind not falling for its own devilish tricks.

I then felt a hand land on my shoulder, a very cold one. I gasped and immediately swung my head to look at where the hand came from. He had his hand on my shoulder, and strangely, I felt it. _Figments of your imagination can't touch you, at least you don't feel anything when they do..._

How it felt was a weird sensation. It was so shockingly cold that it made my skin go numb and then warmth was suddenly present, as if a human hand had replaced his ghostly one. I didn't move, I only stared in confusion and temporary awe.

My brain was now throwing a fit, tossing reasonable facts at me. It refused to believe all this but I was slowly reconsidering the decision. I took a shaky hand and placed it on his gloved fingers.

Cold – it was incredibly cold... numb to the slightest touch. But like previously the cold melted away and became warm. I was shaking like a leaf in a raging tornado, my soul frozen in fear as it was tossed around by rude gusts of nonsense.

I then moved my hand to his face and gasped loudly as I felt the 'flesh' on his features. It was horribly cold and then suddenly warm. I stepped back an he removed his hand from my shoulder. I was too startled and confused about all this to react.

My lips finally moved as I spoke "D-Danny?" I questioned, my mind incredibly twisted and caught in a web of wonder. He nodded and I stepped back again, not sure how to take anything I was witnessing. But then a wave of hope splashed upon me. Was he really back?

"B-but how is that p-possible?" I said choppily, my mind coming back strong with hammering facts. But facts seemed to have no power in the moment for this all made zero sense.

"Thats a long story... But, Sam – listen" I did listen, I listened like I'd never heard anybody speak in my life. I was so fascinated by all this but also scared. Not to mention confused. "Sam... I'm sorry for leaving you - everyone..." he looked away and ran a hand through his snow white hair.

"I saw you like this and I..I..I couldn't handle it. Look what I've done to you. I thought coming back was good but-" he looked at me and I stared back, my eyes glistening with remaining fears and fresh faith. "I see that its done nothing but ruin your life..."

Is he really there? I couldn't decide... Soon, I did something I had wanted to do many times in the past 13 years. I stepped forward in two quick steps and gave him the tightest hug I could muster, the violent cold stinging my flesh and then apologizing as it faded into nothing but heat.

"How---why---D-" I couldn't speak so I hugged him tighter., hoping to squeeze the answers I needed out of him.

"Sam... I'm sorry" I shook my head and let go, my mind stumped as ever. I looked into his eyes and my tears came to a halt, serious questions humming in an annoyed fashion in my mind as they waited to be asked. They wanted answers so I would give them one.

"How is this all possible? The Fenton Portal is gone and-"

"We weren't the only ones that had a portal, Sam..." I gazed at him, fantasy giving reality a good whack in the nose as the concept sunk in. 'Beat that!' I could almost hear it snicker. I was at a loss for words... I looked at the grass then back at him, my features agreeing with what he said.

"If it wasn't your parents portal, who's was it?" he looked at me and responded quickly, "Thats not important right now-" I cut him off before he continued on and put my hands on my hips.

"Well it is to me! Do you know how confused I am right now? Here I am, my dead best friend in front of me – saying he's-"

"Sam, you've seen and dealt with ghosts before. This all shouldn't be too shocking" I shut my mouth after that. He started talking again. "I-" he looked down and then suddenly winced as if he was shot by something "I'm running out of energy, Sam... I need to go." My eyes went wide and I retorted with a loud "What!"

He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder and I jerked it off, literally lost by his last comment.

"Energy," I started, "what do you mean by that?"

"Ghosts have limited energy when they aren't in the Ghost Zone... When you are a ghost longer you get more energy and-"

"But you've been a ghost for almost 14 years! Certainty you have a lot"

"Yes, more than most... I have been here for **two weeks** now so I'm really weak." I then shut my mouth, noticing everything I said was being scolded by reason.

"Danny..."

"Sam, I have to go. I'll be back, don't worry. I promise" I didn't get to respond for he flew off quickly into the night sky, his spectra tail following his almost transparent image. My eyes watered again and I looked down at the grass. I switched my gaze to the bright moon, glowing dimly in the midnight black.

"Goodbye, Danny..."

---+GP7+---

W/C: Short chapter, long wait - I know but I just wanted to get this out for I now have extreme writers block. I didn't want to keep you all waiting longer so I just got the talk out for all those silently waiting. I am honored by all the reviews and I am currently thinking on all I need to ponder over. Well, here is the incredibly short chapter seven. It was not much and a big disappointment I know but at least its something. Chapter eight will be out as soon as I figure out which plot twist(s) I'm doing and I get over my writers block. But first, I have ANOTHER voting thing for you guys. This is a long one but please vote.

Here it is:

I got attacked by a large plot bunnie invasion and I need you guys to vote for your fav story OK? Simple enough - thank you for your time

PLOT BUNNIE ONE:

Title: Little Secrets

Genre: Suspense, Drama, Action/Adventure

Rating: Everyone or Teen, undecided

Summary: They have been duking it out for some time. One struggle after another, each fight after the last. Now Valerie has finally had it! She wants to get rid of the ghost boy once and for all! But what happens when a sneaky scam planned by Walker gets them locked up in the Ghost Zone's toughest prison? Its gonna take some teamwork and cooperation thats what! Will Danny's secret get out to Valerie? Will Valerie finally trust Danny Phantom? Find out in this epic tale of action and suspense, coming soon!

PLOT BUNNIE TWO:

Title: Revealed

Genre: Suspense, drama

Rating: Probably Everyone, possibly teen

Summary: Danny's secret is finally out when he decides to tell his folks but ends up getting captured by Vlad instead! Now the only way to escape Vlad's clutches is to reveal his most deadly secret to everyone in the whole town. What will be everyones reactions – why is Jack and Maddie finally putting down their ghost fighting weapons? Vlad has a cat? Find out in this new tale of trust and family love, coming soon!

PLOT BUNNIE THREE:

Title: Newfound Feelings

Genre: Romance

Rating: Teen

Summary: When Desiree over hears a wish made by Sam for Danny to finally notice her, will it be all mushy romance - or a recipe for trouble? With Danny too focused on meeting all Sam's expectations and doing everything he can to please her, its up to Sam to snap him out of it and stop Desiree. But is it gonna be as easy as the Ember accident, or is there a twist? Turns out that if Danny's heart is broken, he will be forever depressed and angry! So now Sam has to help save the day, and be fragile with Danny's newfound feelings. Can she do it, or is this relationship headed for rock bottom? Find out in this new fiction, coming soon!

PLOT BUNNIE FOUR:

Title: Meet Mary-sue

Genre: Parody, Comedy

Rating: Teen

Summary: Everybody knows Mary Sue, the perfectionist of the fan fiction world. What happens when she takes a visit to Amity Park and somehow gets a hold of ghost powers? Well, its simple to figure out really. With everybody except Danny under her evil spell, can he snap everyone out of it and save the world from – forget that. Everybody except Danny is under the spell, this is simply him trying to deal with it. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fireworks as Mary Sue acts out her cliché plot. Coming soon!

PLOT BUNNIE FIVE:

Title: To Be Perfect

Genre: Drama

Rating: Everyone

Summary: Everybody knows Jazz is the put-together one of the Fenton family, but what happens when a test she forgot to study for goes totally wrong? She ends up getting her very first 'C' because of helping Danny out with Ghost activities. Of course, Jazz is devastated, and with Spectra around to rub it in certainty doesn't help. Can Danny, along with the help of some peculiar parents, help her get the more serious and smart Jazz back? Find out in this new story, coming soon!

PLOT BUNNIE SIX:

Title: The Most Dangerous Game

Genre: Action/Adventure, Suspense

Rating: Teen, possibly everyone

Summary: Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and wealthiest collector. What happens when he stumbles across the famous short story The Most Dangerous Game and puts the pages into real life action (of course with some modern twists)? Can Danny escape the 'General's' cunning plot and return safely to his world? Find out in this new tale of action and suspense, coming soon!

PLOT BUNNIE SEVEN:

Title: Splitting Up

Genre: Drama, Suspense

Rating: Teen

Summary: Ember's back – more powerful and pumped up than ever. In her new plot to separate all the parental couples and make all kids miserable so she is free to rule, can Danny ignore the fact that his parents have temporary split up and stop her? Discover what happens in this shocking fan fiction, coming soon!

PLOT BUNNIE EIGHT:

Title: Beautiful Bidding

Genre: Suspense, Action/Adventure

Rating: Teen

Summary: A new enemy has stepped forward and is gaining control of Paulina's mind to make her do her bidding. With everybody thinking Danny is doing what "Paulina" is actually doing, can he proof himself not guilty and protect the school diva at the same time? With some reluctant help from Sam, it might be possible. Will they stop this new enemy in time? Find out in this new fiction, coming soon!

PLOT BUNNIE NINE:

Title: Under Mind's Radar

Genre: Suspense, Action/Adventure

Rating: Everyone, maybe Teen

Summary: Dan is back and causing much trouble for Danny and company. Dan is slowly convincing Danny through his mind to do all the wrong things and making him gradually turn evil. Will Danny stop himself in time, or is his future looking bleak? Find out in this new tale of good and evil, coming soon!

PLOT BUNNIE TEN:

Title: One Way Street

Genre: Suspense, Action/Adventure

Rating: Everyone, maybe Teen

Summary: Danny is forced to decide his destiny in one decision when a new enemy named Gladeris challenges him. When his decision goes totally wrong, and horrible things start happening, he's gonna need some assistance from Clockwork to get everything back to normal again. Destiny has its ways of tricking of you, Danny discovers in this shocking new fiction, coming soon!

PLOT BUNNIE ELEVEN:

Title: For You

Genre: Drama

Rating: Everyone

Summary: Friends are always there for you, right? When a fight between the trio results in a split up, new things are discovered and pieces to the mental puzzle of friendship are placed where the belong. Turns out they all need each other more than they think. Coming soon!

PLOT BUNNIE TWELVE:

Title: DP meets KP

Genre: Suspense, Action/Adventure

Rating: Everyone, maybe Teen

Summary: Kim Possible, Danny Phantom – both are kid heroes risking their lives each day to save their world. What happens when they meet? In a stunning plot to kill both Danny and Kim, new friendships are formed and relationships are made. What ever will happen? Find out in this fresh fiction, coming sooner than you think!

I'm not that fond of 2 and 12, but I can't decide between any of them. Can you guys help me? Vote for your fav THREE! It can be one or two if you want though. Just not above three

I will be changing my penname soon so don't all be confused alright? Well, I'm singing out – bye guys

-DFL


	8. I LIVE! Chapter 8

W/C: Oh my... How long have I had writers block on this? Well, here is the next chapter. I just got over a huge bump in the plot and have planned how this story is going to end.

Also, this fiction has about... 3 or 4 more chapters... maybe two. I have no clue yet. I'm just so sorry it's been so long since I updated. Writer's Block can last a while and be quite the meanie

Oh... and I'm VERY sorry to also state this. Danny is dead all of you - very sorry to state that... But it's to match the story line. He has to stay dead in order for the plot to finish. It he were to be alive some how, it would totally mess things up. So Danny is dead and will remain that way. But hopefully all of you will become like Sam and... Wait - I'm spoiling things here! Here's the newest chapter to this. Hope you enjoy it…

Ghost: Part Eight

I could hear nothing but my own settled breaths as I lied on my couch, my eyes frozen in the current position they were in. My brain was doing nothing other than question me, each intellection after another, each ponder after the last. For a moment all I could do was just lye there and wait, hope for any type of answer.

It's been four weeks… Four weeks I have suffered from this raw confusion, anxiety, and worry. It's been four long weeks since he came to me, explained everything I currently know. But no answer has come to the questions he left alone; no ghost of Danny Fenton has visited me since then. My hope is growing thin. Why did I ever believe?

Its not like I don't want to believe. I do, more than anything in the world. It's just that each time I try my own mind comes back denying everything. I truly think I can believe its just my reasoning is just too stubborn. The first week I waited, my whole heart and soul was pumped up and excited to finally see him once more. At that point in time, I knew for sure it wasn't just my imagination. But each day I waited… nothing came like Danny had previously stated.

I sighed and flipped over on my belly, my violet eyes holding in all my misplaced emotion. Another long, captive sigh escaped my bare lips and my body shook from the cold of my house. It's been so cold in here since the knowledge occurred to me that he's not returning again. Like the startling concept that Danny's not here the cold is a hindrance to my reason, it's all in my mind. How I just want everything to quit.

Fantasy and reality continue to feud in my head, though reality is winning by a long shot. Maybe its each brick of failing hope that is crushing fantasy's force… Maybe I'm just coming to my senses. Whatever the reason, let the best win. I want what's best for myself, who doesn't? I just can't believe what a fool I've been.

I bit off much more than I could ever chew… I took the bait and the hook ended up piercing right through my heart. I let myself believe so easily. Yet I felt him, I saw him… I…

I believed him.

But how honest are the moans and whines of one's heart and soul? Isn't it the normal human's desire to make things easier to take in and adore in life? One really can't argue with that. So did I influence my touch and sight, did my own wants control what I really experienced? Once again I don't know… it adds to the bank of unanswered questions; an account that I have recently grown very wealthy in.

The knock at the door awoke me from my fake slumber of wonder and I forced my sore torso up, my legs yawning and grumbling for they wished to rest a little longer. I walked across the plush carpet to the large front door of my abode, a house that I had grown to dislike. It was so spacious yet I was the only one living inside. Such environments can even make the greediest of hearts wonder.

I opened the thick door and saw a large man with a package in his hands standing on my doorstep; a large, fake looking grin plastered to his mature features. Right away I recognized the person, and instantly my face narrowed as if I were trying to peak across fog.

"What In heaven's sake do you want, Drew?" I hissed and crossed my arms together, my mood quickly converting from dazed and confused to nasty and impatient.

"You know what I want…" he drooled and tried to step in. I put my hand on the frame and shook my head firmly.

"Get out of here, you worthless cad…" I growled and began to shut the door. He placed a strong hand and left it there, blocking me from shutting the only thing that could keep him away. He leaned forward and gave me a sinister grin.

"Baby, don't be like that. Remember the times we shared? Can't we go back to that? You know I still love you…" My eyes flared with anger and I pushed him off the porch.

"Loved me? You mean cheated on me! Get out of here, you devil! I can't stand you, get off my property!" I shouted and closed the doors. I locked up tight and threw my body against the wall. Gravity pulled me down as my legs weakened and I slowly made my way towards the floor. It wasn't long until I heard pounding.

"Sam! Open this door! SAM, SAM!" I sucked in my breath and got off the ground. I started walking up the steps that led to my upstairs, steps that would also lead me to peace and quiet.

Its strange how life can be so good yet so annoying and hard.

"Sam, you have a meeting in a few minutes. Shouldn't you be going soon?" asked a curious Jasmine Fenton over the other line. I sighed and looked at the ceiling before slowly replying.

"Erm… yeah…" my mind searched for anything else to say but found nothing.

I still haven't told Jazz anything about my encounter with Danny. Nor have I even told her I went to his grave in the first place. I'm not the best liar so telling her would just lead to a trap I couldn't escape. But my emotions bubbling inside of me are getting out of hand. Yet, at the same time, my old sense of independance is returning. Now I not only have to deal with my feelings on the whole Danny subject being engaged in a cruel melee but my emotions on telling anyone as well. But, at least I know one thing for sure. I can't tell Jasmine; at least not yet. But how long will I have to wait; will I even tell? So many questions… Ugh, I have another headache.

"Sam, are you still there?" I snapped back to reality and smiled sheepishly while nodding my head out of habit.

"Yeah, sorry… Just dozing off"

"Again? Sam, you haven't been yourself lately. You always seem you're in a daze. Like the other day when we stopped at Buck's Coffee… You barley talked or heard a word I was saying. Is something wrong? Its… its Danny again isn't it?"

My heart stopped and began thumping again very slowly. How does she always know? I felt like a deer in car headlights, waiting with nothing to do than just stare at the approaching force.

"Jazz, I need to get ready for my meeting. We'll talk latter"

"Wait, Sam!" I hung up the phone and stared at the crème receiver with wide eyes. My heart was still scared from her words; my mind paranoid that the annoying rings of the phone would echo through my office once more. When no ring came I slumped in my chair and put my head in my hands.

"What is going on with me?" I whispered and stared at the picture of Danny on my desk.

"Are you really here? Or am I the one that's not…"

I waited by the bus stop, my whole torso aching from sitting down so long. Sometimes I wish I could get to the gym more often. Sure, I hate exercise with a fiery passion, but I'm not a fool. I know I need it to stay healthy. But can I really all myself healthy this point, at least when it comes to mental health?

I heard the creak of brakes and looked at the stopped bus in front of me. I hopped on and paid the driver. I went to the very back and sat down quietly, my legs reluctant to once again bend so I could sit.

It was growing late. The sun was beginning to set and the clouds were being tinted with wonderful shades of orange, pink and light misty blues. It was a pleasing sight to normal eyes; to me it was much more. It seemed so fake, the way the colors changed at this certain time of day, yet it was there. And everybody knew it was. Painters through out time have captured this marvelous sight, young hearts squeal in excitement at the wonders of the beauty. Even young lovers take this view in this view in acceptance. It's something that most can adore easily… and I like that.

The bus came upon my stop and I got off. I hadn't taken my car today for two reasons. One, I wanted the exercise. It was a long way from my office to my house so I couldn't walk fully there and back, but I would get most of the trip in by feet. Two, my car is giving me problems. What car doesn't once in a while though?

It felt good to walk after sitting so long, my legs were enjoying it along with my spirit. The wind passed by and flirted with my hair and played the collar on my business jacket. It was a nice, warm evening. But as time progressed, the sun fully set and night rolled in, along with its darkness and nipping cold.

I had grown used to the temperature so the newfound gusts of wind barley fazed me. I can't say the dark was getting to me… Until I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around and looked through the darkness. No one… I could of sworn. I gripped my handbag tighter and fastened my pace, wanting to get home as soon as possible. I once again heard the footsteps and began sprinting. It's a good thing I hate high heels; it would of made running a whole lot harder if I was wearing them.

The footsteps grew faster and I turned around. The man didn't duck or hide begin anything, he was now racing for me. I once again began sprinting and started to call for help. He quickly caught up to me and I felt a horrible pain in my ankle. I had stepped into a slight whole in the sidewalk and twisted my ankle slightly. I fell to the ground and my handbag flew about 4 feet in front of me.

He picked it up and I heard him chuckle a little bit. He threw it to the side and grabbed my wrist with an ungentle, firm hand. He lifted me up until I was face to face with him. I recognized him right away.

"Drew?" I squeaked and he growled, his breathe littered with the smell of alcohol.

"You should of let me in, Samantha… And what are you running around at night without anybody around for? That's not a smart move, pretty girl" I held my breath from both fear and to risk inhaling any more of his killer breath.

He threw me to the ground and I got my voice back quickly. I began screaming for any type of help. Drew can get very dangerous… his old girl friend had told me. He was nothing but a fibbing, dirty man. I understood that fully when a sharp kick collided with my side.

"Hey! You leave her alone!" an old, familiar voice called out from the silence. I turned my head and saw some one running towards me, two people. Drew began running and I was left alone, barley hurt other than my ankle. I was lucky… his other girl companions had been in for much worse from what I've heard.

The only thing I remember was seeing two people kneel down and start checking for any injuries. Their voices were familiar and kind, and their worry was genuine. Where do I know these people? It then clicked in my mind as I blacked out from shock and the minor pain.

W/C: It was a short, baddish chapter but… bear with me. It should be pretty obvious on who came to her rescue. If you don't know, I'll give you a clue:

Old friends

Got anything? Just keep on thinking. This chapter was very hard to write but at least I got these two characters in. Plus, I added a strange character that plays little part but... his lone purpose was to get them in (I'm speaking of Drew...)

Like stated, I already know how this story is going to end… it has about 3 chapters left or more… maybe less. Who knows?

But, I PROMISE the next chapters are going to have more in them other than these past few boring ones. The plot is really going to turn. And please know that Sam is in a severe denial/doubt case right now. Most of her believes, but she doesn't even know it. But there is one question I want you to all really think about:

Is Danny really back?

You decide for yourself over the next few chapters. I'm not telling anything.

-DFL


End file.
